Bomb Shooter
30 |battless = 0 |specialty = Bombing Range |hotkey = B (BTD4), Y (BTD5), E (BTD6) |imagewidth = |caption = The Bomb Tower official artworks }} is a tower in the BTD series. It is an original tower and it is called Cannon in BTD2 and BTD3, Bomb in Bloons Tower Defense 4 (iPhone/iPod Touch), Bomb Tower in BTD5, and Bomb Shooter in Bloons Monkey City and BTD6 . The Bomb Tower is a cannon that fires bombs at bloons to pop them. It can pop more than one at once if there enough gathered by the explosion point. An unupgraded Bomb Tower is completely ineffective against Black and Zebra bloons because of their immunity towards explosions. At first, the Bomb Tower is weak, frequently missing in shots and causing small explosions. However, after it has been upgraded to Bigger Bombs, its shots deliver a big explosion and it rarely misses in shots. In BTD5 and BTD Battles, the bomb tower is very useful because of its flexibility. Use Path 1 upgrades (Cluster Bombs/Bloon Impact) for popping standard bloons or Path 2 upgrades (M.O.A.B. Mauler/M.O.A.B. Assassin) for popping M.O.A.B. class bloons. Using Frag Bombs makes this tower more powerful, and allows it to pop Black and Zebra Bloons. (Group attacks work best) It's impossible to completely destroy a MOAB class bloon completely with an unupgraded bomb tower because of the Zebra Bloons and Black Bloons inside, unless you have Level 3 Bombing Range activated, or the tower upgraded to Bloon Impact, in BTD5, or Frag Bombs in BTD3, BTD4, and BTD5. Bloons TD 1 *Cost: $900 Bigger Bombs *Cost: $650 Extra Range Bombs *Cost: $250 Bloons TD 2 Cost: *$520 Easy *$585 Medium *$650 Hard Bigger Bombs Cost: *$380 Easy *$430 Medium *$435 Hard Extra Range Bombs Cost: *$180 Easy *$205 Medium *$210 Hard Bloons TD 3 Bloons TD 4 Frag Bombs This upgrade can be obtained for free from the premium store ($0.99 on the Bloons Tower Defense 4 (Mobile)). Bloons TD 5 Tower Cost: * $555 Easy * $650 Medium * $700 Hard * $780 Impoppable Path 1 Upgrades Path 2 Upgrades Bloons TD Battles In Bloons TD Battles, is in the first tier of towers and is absolutely free but the four tier of upgrades costs 30. A bomb tower is very useful when leads have been unlocked but if you have the Monkey Buccaneer unlocked it might be just as good to use them. However, the Cannons have MOAB Maulers, so these might be good in late-rounds when MOABs start to appear. Be wary of Camo Bloons as Bomb Towers can't attack them (outside of the MOAB Assassin Ability). Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Explosions are generally nerfed in mobile, with Bomb Towers being no exception. However, Bloon Impact is drastically more effective due to the increased stun duration, and MOAB Assassin can benefit from the Monkey Fort glitch. Bombs have a smaller blast radius. Frag Bombs frags cannot hit the same bloons the bomb hits. Bloon Impact has a much longer stun duration (0.5 → 2 seconds). MOAB Mauler and MOAB Assassin no longer decrease the range of the tower. MOAB Assassin can destroy 2 B.F.B.s at once if the tower is under the influence of a x/1 Monkey Village. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) Bomb Tower is a fairly popular tower due to its flexibility and overall usefulness, having the advantage of area damage (especially when upgraded to the Cluster Bomb and Bloon Impact upgrades) and specialized MOAB-popping power (path-2 upgrades MOAB Mauler and MOAB Assassin). However, like the Mortar pre 4.1 it's not as used compared to Flash due to the much smaller blast radius. It is often used when the other selected towers are weak against grouped bloons or MOAB Class Bloons. Popular loadouts include: Dart-Farm-Bomb, Heli-Farm-Bomb, and Bomb-Mortar-Chipper. Ninja-Farm-Bomb was formerly used often (especially when update 4.1 was first released), but became less popular after the Ninja got nerfed in future updates and players figuring out its weaknesses (camo bloons, especially Camo Leads). Bomb-COBRA-Mortar has also seen some use, albeit not as much as the first 4 listed. Overall, this tower has been buffed, but not significantly. ;4.1 Bloon Impact price decreased ($4000 → $3600). Cluster Bombs price decreased ($800 → $700). M.O.A.B. Mauler fire rate increased by 20% (0.83 shots per second → 1). 4.9 M.O.A.B. Assassin deals more damage (700 → 1000). Bloons Tower Defense 6 MOAB Eliminator Bomb Blitz |abilities = MOAB Assassin MOAB Eliminator |hotkey = E (BTD6) |imagewidth = 50px |caption = }}The Bomb Tower makes a return as the Bomb Shooter. Just like in the preceding games, it shoots somewhat slowly, shooting one bomb at a time with a small explosion. It can be upgraded to shoot more powerful bombs, shoot faster, or shoot secondary explosion effects, determined by its three unique paths. Compared to previous games, it now has considerably less popping power per explosion, though that pop limit change is less significant compared to other towers, such as that for the Ice Tower/Ice Monkey and Bloontonium Reactor, which previously had infinite freezing power in BTD5 and earlier versions. However, some previously non-existent features in BTD5 are now new upgrades for the Bomb Shooter, such as the capability of dealing extra layers of damage to normal bloons, stunning MOAB-class bloons, or creating tertiary bombs. The extended options for the Bomb Shooter has made it more of a flexible choice against grouped bloons or higher-tier bloons. It is classed as a Primary tower, which means they can be affected by Primary Training, Primary Mentoring, and Primary Expertise from the Monkey Village. Path 1 Path 2 Path 3 Version History (BTD6) ;Initial (compared to BTD5) * Base tower bombs deal less pierce (40 --> 18) * Bigger Bombs deals less pierce (50 --> 28) * Bloon Impact deals less pierce (50 --> 48) * Bloon Impact no longer has the Cluster Bombs attack * Bloon Impact deals more damage (1 --> 2) * Missile Launcher no longer grants extra pierce or extra attack speed, only extra projectile speed. * Cluster Bombs secondary bomb explosions now have smaller blast radiuses * Cluster Bombs secondary bomb explosions are now closer to the main bomb explosion * MOAB Mauler no longer adds extra attack speed * MOAB Assassin now has a short initial cooldown before initial usage. * Some upgrades are now on different paths (e.g. Bigger Bombs no longer in same path as Missile Launcher, Cluster Bombs separate from Bloon Impact) ;4.0 * MOAB Mauler deals more bonus damage to MOAB-class bloons (+10 --> +15) * Recursive Cluster will trigger tertiary clusters every 2nd shot instead of every 3rd shot. * Bomb Blitz will now trigger tertiary clusters every shot. ;7.0 * 3/#/# Really Big Bombs price reduced from $1500 → $1200 * 4/#/# Bloon Impact damage increased from 2 → 3 * 5/#/# Bloon Crush damage increased from 6 → 12 Trivia *In BTD5, Frag Bombs and Cluster Bombs can pop 2 layers of bloon or more than 3 layers by direct hit. In the mobile versions however, this no longer the case with Frag Bombs. * In BTD Battles, bomb tower shoots on open area. *Frag Bombs can pop black and Zebra Bloons, but cluster bombs have more popping power and can explode over a wide radius *In BTD4, sometimes when there is a massive amount of bloons that the Bomb Tower attacks, it will show just some parts of the explosion, only the frags from the Frag Bombs premium upgrade. **The same thing happens with the Mortar Tower and the Pineapple. ***This has been fixed in BTD5. *If the bomb misses, it won't explode. *The bomb tower is more effective against Black or Zebra Bloons in BTD5, because of the variety of upgrades which allow the Bomb Tower to pop those bloons. *The looks of the Bomb Tower has changed from Bloons TD 1 & Bloons TD 2, a long black cannon with wheels, to in Bloons TD 3 a camofluage patterned rounded tube in a fixed circle "pad" it rotates on. *Path 1 upgrades are best for groups of non-MOAB class bloons while path 2 upgrades are best for MOAB-Class Bloons. *The Bomb Tower has glitch in BTD5 Deluxe that allows it to pop black and zebra bloons even without the tier 3 Bombing Range. *BTD4's frag bombs premium is the only free premium in BTD4. * In Bloons Monkey City and BTD6, the Bomb Tower is named the Bomb Shooter. * This is the only tower from BTD1 to have different prices in every sequel so far. ($900 BTD1, $585 BTD2, $740 BTD3, $700 BTD4, $650 BTD5, $600 BTD6) *In BTD5 and BMC, the Frag Bombs, MOAB Mauler, and MOAB Assassin upgrades will affect the range, with the MOAB Mauler and MOAB Assassin slightly decreasing the range. However, the difference from these two upgrades is so minimal that it will rarely affect performance. **This does not apply to the mobile versions of BTD5 and BMC. *The missile launcher upgrade adds a hazard (black and yellow) warning to the base of the tower, possibly referring to the danger it presents to bloons. **The color of the base of the missile launcher changes should the player purchase the Path 1 Tier 3 and 4 upgrades. The color changes to a green base if you purchase Cluster Bombs, and a black base with green highlights if you purchase Bloon Impact. *According to the BMC monkey knowledge book this Bomb Shooter comes from the early 1400's because it uses roundshot (cannon balls). *When it shoots a bomb and then explodes without the upgrade Bigger Bombs, it makes small blasts which explode as precise circles. **That same applies with the Fireball and the Hydra Rocket Pods upgrade. *Bomb Tower despite not being part in Bloons Adventure Time TD, however in its place was placed the C4 Charlie representing. *The Bomb Tower is one of the only non-monkey towers, the others being the Bloonchipper, Tack Shooter, Spike Factory and Banana Farm. Gallery HalloweenBomb.png|Halloween-themed Bomb HalloweenBiggerBomb.png|Halloween-themed Bigger Bomb Bomb Shooter.jpg|Knowledge Book in BMC Bomb Tower-0.png|Bomb Tower in the Flash version BombSprite.png|Mobile Bomb Screenshot 20180622-022258.png|Entire Bomb Shooter upgrade tree in BTD6 Bomb Shooter Upgrade Icons.png|BTD6 Bomb Shooter upgrade menu Category:Towers Category:Original Towers Category:Bomb Tower Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6